Sky Fortress/Sky Garden
Sky Garden is a sub-dungeon and the last path the player can take in Sky Fortress. To access Sky Garden, you must have defeated the legendary birds from the Fire, Ice and Electric paths and obtained their respective orbs, the player will be able to access Sky Garden after Floor 50. In here, the player will face off with Rayquaza and see the conclusion of Sky Fortress' storyline. Occurring weather includes sun, rain, and cloudy. Attributes SkyFortressGardenScenery1.png|Floors 51-65 SkyFortressGardenScenery2.png|Floors 66-80 SkyFortressGardenScenery3.png|Floors 81-99 Floors 51-65 Greenery decorates the walls, and the floor is grassy - water can be found relatively abundantly here. Stone tiles are embedded into the walls as well, and these stay present throughout the length of the dungeon. Floors 66-80 Hidden Highland-esque tiles start being used, and the water turns to pockets of air. Floors 81-99 Dark pines make up the walls in this section, with grassy flooring beneath the player. Boss On the Sky Fortress Garden's final floor, Sky Garden Rooftop, Rayquaza will appear and announce that he is free. He then calls over Slowking - the one the player first meets at the end of Mt. Stormhold - and turns it into a Ditto, revealing that the Ditto was the Slowking's original form, and that Moltres and Articuno were right; the Slowking/Ditto was not an ally to the player. The Ditto runs, and Rayquaza explains that he wanted to make the legendary birds weak so that he could escape and makes an offer to the player. The player rejects the offer and Rayquaza challenges the player. After defeat, Rayquaza vows revenge and leaves. Boss Drop: *Dragon Dust *Rayquaza's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: Ryouuuu.... *???: Guahahahaha! *''Rayquaza: Finally! Finally, I have succeeded! I am soon to leave this cursed prison...Hah, yes...! *''Name....!? *''Rayquaza: ...Ah, right. You are yet not informed. *''Rayquaza'': Get in here, minion! *''Shamouti'': Y-yes boss... *''Rayquaza'': Return to your original form...I no longer have any use of you. *''Ditto'': No, please! Boss, wai- ...Ditto! D-ditto! *''Rayquaza'': ...Silence, you pest! *''Ditto'': ...Waaaah! *''Rayquaza'': ...What a coward! *''Rayquaza'': Guahaha! The immortal soul! I have finally found it... The key to this prison's escape, and the secret to eternal life... The immortal soul! *''Rayquaza'': For thousands of years has this toxic exie been my abode...For years! Curse those birds! *''Rayquaza'': Now, now that they are finally weak, I'll strike back, with my raging vegance... *''Rayquaza'': Banished me for my corruption... Those merciless birds! ...I shall once more reign as the guardian of Winden. *''Rayquaza'': ...Guahaha! And I will reward you, for your efforts...Name *''Name: ....! *''Rayquaza: ...You dare utter word about the original guardian of Winden!? How dare you! *''Rayquaza'': You can't stop me... You should've just shut up and accepted mu offer... *''Rayquaza'': But now! Now you will be an example for all those who dare to challenge my authority...! *''Rayquaza'': You shall be reduced to shreds! Guahaha! And so is the fate of all those who side up with those cursed birds...! *''Rayquaza'': Guahahahah...! Here I come! After Defeating: *''Rayquaza'': Guaaa! Nooo! NO! *''Rayquaza'': This! THIS CANNOT BE! *''Rayquaza'': I was so close! SO CLOSE! *''Rayquaza'': ...Guaaahhh! Curse you, Name! *''Rayquaza'': You haven't seen the last of me! Guaah! End Room End Box The end room has only one box, which can contain: * Miracle Chest * Golden Mask * Max Revive * Big Nugget * Relic Crown * Full Restore * 10 Random Traps Secret Room The Sky Garden Secret Room contains 4 Deluxe Boxes. They contain the following: * Grass Dust * Relic Statue * Max Revive * Big Nugget * TM Energy Ball * TM Swords Dance Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is to get experience, and obtain a Miracle Chest or Golden Mask from the end box. Rayquaza also has a small chance to drop his Heart Slate for players to fuse with Mystery Part in order to be able to summon it in the dungeons. This is also the only dungeon where Petilil can be obtained from, via eggs. Restrictions *Must have a Flying-type on the team. Tips *Rayquaza can be easily beaten if Imprison or a Slumber Orb is used. *Bring anything that can heal Poison and Paralysis due to how common the status effects are in the dungeon. Category:Winden Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Winden Dungeons Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:Dungeons